Finding an available parking spot while driving a vehicle in a busy parking lot or a multi-level parking structure may be difficult and time-consuming. An operator of the arriving vehicle may not be aware that a departing vehicle located in a different row of the parking lot or on a different level of the parking structure is about to vacate a parking spot.